Es una locura odiar las rosas solo porque una de ellas te pincho
by gota de cristal
Summary: He aquí mi secreto, que no puede ser mas simple: solo con el corazón se puede ver bien, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de Inuyasha "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola!

Bien mejor tarde que nuca he aquí otra historia. Espero que les guste y me dejen un delicioso review, para conocer su opinión acerca de esta historia.

Hasta la próxima.

Este fic participa en el reto:la pareja ideal. En el foro Hazme el amor.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha no me pertenece.

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene lemon, si no es de tu agrado no leas.

* * *

Había olvidado como se sentía el ser tocada así, con posesividad, como si el hecho de soltarla hiciera que desaparezca al instante.

Gimió y se aferró a su playera de algodón, sus dedos le dolían de las ganas de tocar su rostro pero bien sabía que al hacer eso todo lo que había logrado se esfumaría.

Oh! Que placentero era tener su nariz fría olfateando en la curva de su cuello que enviaba deliciosos escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

Sus manos cobraron vida y lentas caricias iniciadas en su fuerte pecho terminaron en ese largo cabello blanco, sedoso, las yemas de sus dedos le picaban de la emoción de tenerlo así, para ella, se recordó, solo para ella.

La levanto de las nalgas aplicando una leve presión al hacerlo, las piernas de la joven se cerraron en torno a su estrecha cintura y con un movimiento de cadera sensual, junto lo más que pudo sus cuerpos, ambos emitieron un gemido ahogado, sus labios colisionaron, mordían, succionaban y jalaban.

La ropa sobraba, se detenían solo para quitársela. No soportaría más tiempo tenía que decirlo, tenía que advertirle, tenia, tenía que disfrutarlo, el tiempo era crucial y no perdonaba a nadie.

-Kagome.- la llamo en un susurro y pronto supo que no podría hacerlo, no podía traicionar lo que alguna vez fue o lo que pudo ser si ella, si tan solo no fuera una **ilusión**.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con voz pastosa.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche, ya sabes solo para hacernos compañía.-ronroneo y acto seguido se acurruco junto a ella. Ya era de noche, un manto obscuro bañado de piedras preciosas hizo su aparición y la luna tan lejana y brillante presenciaba un encuentro cargado de deseo. O eso parecía.

-Primero termina lo que empezaste.

-Prefiero dormir.

-Inuyashaaaa.- gruño con enfado, pero al ver que el joven ya le había dado la espalda, se levantó con furia, camino a grandes zancadas hacia su ropa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y se la puso con rapidez.

Eres un idiota.- señalo con obviedad, no importaba lo que hiciera, sus técnicas de seducción parecían las de una niña primeriza, no le gustaba maquillarse pero lo hacía por él, no le gustaba vestirse sexy pero lo hacía por él, aunque intentara ser otra, el recuerdo de Kikyo viviría eternamente en el corazón de Inuyasha y ella siendo tan sosa nunca tuvo oportunidad de demostrarle que aunque fuera virgen en sus actos, su mente creaba mil escenarios distintos, pero todos ellos tenían algo en común, el.

No la escucho, se había dormido. Inhaló aire lentamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, lo dejo salir mecánicamente.

-Ojala te hubieras dado cuenta lo mucho que te amo.- se plantó frente al albino y retiro su fleco en una suave caricia, torturándose con el pensamiento de que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Suspiro.

-Es demasiado tarde Inuyasha, debí reconocer el fracaso inmediato al iniciar nuestra relación.

-Hasta nunca.-sus labios dieron un último beso en su frente.

* * *

Gracias por leer esto que a mi loca cabecita se le ocurrió.

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Bien este es el final del two-shot, espero que me haya quedado aceptable. Es la primera vez que escribo lemon y estoy un tanto nerviosa de como quedo, un tanto apresurado sin duda.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene lemon (relaciones sexuales explicitas) lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

Regreso aturdida a su departamento. No se lo pudo decir, fue tan cobarde por decírselo mientras dormía, camino arrastrando los pies y se acostó en su cama.

Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente al objeto que descansaba en su tocador. Estiro su brazo y lo agarro con inseguridad. Adopto una posición cómoda y cruzo sus piernas.

Una **caja** de música.

En ella había una rosa pintada de **rojo** que abarcaba el centro de la tapa.

Inuyasha se la había regalado cuando le pidió que fuera su novia. Esa fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

La abrió y enseguida una melodía única se dejó escuchar.

Flashback

-¿Qué tal estuvo la cena?- cuestiono el joven al llegar al departamento de ella.

\- Estuvo deliciosa.- respondió Kagome, había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Su mirada café se conectó con la dorada de él.

Una chispa.

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando, no podían enfocar absolutamente nada que no fueran ellos dos.

 _Solos._

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de tocarse, tan cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban y por un impulso Kagome termino de cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

Las manos de él se deshicieron de la blusa, busco el broche de su sujetador y pronto sus pechos saltaron libres. Inuyasha no espero más tiempo y los envolvió con su húmeda lengua, trazaba círculos alrededor del pezón y cuando notaba que estaban hinchados pasaba al otro.

Cuando se harto fue tanteando su abdomen encontrando el botón de sus jeans, bajo el cierre y metió mano, su dedo corazón ubico la perla rosada, con movimientos lentos froto suavemente aumentando el ritmo hasta escucharla gritar su nombre con suplica.

No se dio cuenta, pero ya se hallaba desnudo encima de ella. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de lujuria. Su virilidad apuntaba al lugar que deseaba poseer. Sin dudar fue adentrándose en ese apretado canal, la escucho gemir, una combinación de placer y dolor.

Kagome veía borroso, todo era tan irreal, estaba con la persona que más amaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como se clavaba profundamente en su ser, las embestidas empezaron pausadas para disipar todo rastro de incomodidad, las estocadas cada vez fueron más rápidas y acertadas.

El clímax llego, ambos gritaron con gozo.

Fin flashback

Lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas. Lo perdió.

Se dejó caer al suelo, agotada. Sus manos viajaron a su rostro y eliminaron todo rastro de humedad. Mordió con insistencia sus labios, como dolía.

Entonces sucedió, todo murió y volvió a renacer, paso a paso, palabra a palabra. Una mirada al vacío y algo que no podrá ser. Todo lo había creado su mente, pensándolo bien soñar era mejor que la realidad. Se despertó y todo acabo, sonrió triste y lo comprendió de repente, nunca la amo. Al menos no de la manera en que ella hubiera querido.

El nudo en la garganta no se deshacía, le costaba respirar y sus ojos le escocían. Trago saliva, se levantó y murmuro entre dientes algo que sabía; jamás volvería a sentir por alguien. Y sabia ¡Vaya que sabía! Que el dolor en su corazón nunca desaparecería.


End file.
